


Cat and Mouse

by Chenan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because Moriarty has been dead for too long, Evil!Jim, Gen, Mentions of Johnlock - Freeform, Protective!Sherlock, Text Conversation, kidnapped!John, mentioned torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenan/pseuds/Chenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Moriarty and Sherlock after a year and a half of their supposed suicides. Set after Reichenbach; minor to no spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

No Rush, Sherly, Iʼm waiting. -JM

For what? I'm busy. -SH 

A game, of course! JM

I don't want to play another one of your games. -SH

But Thereʼs a prize for the winner, little Dr. Watson! -JM

Where is he? -SH

Safe? Dead? Up? Down? That's the POINT! JM

I swear if you have so much as laid a finger on him, I will tear you limb from limb. -SH

How ambitious of you, Sherlock. JM

It's not ambitious in the least. Because I know I can do it. -SH

You've tried before and you never seem to succeed! Maybe if you have motivation, you will win! (Doubt it) JM

What do you want? You can have anything, just let John go. -SH

I'm bored. THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO! they get bored and kidnap helpless army doctors. JM

Well if you weren't a psychopath with a vicious revenge streak I would be more worried. Just tell me what you want from me. -SH

I want you dead. But we can't always get what we want. For you, John Watson. JM 

Just let him go. I promise I will give myself up. Let him go, Jim. -SH 

OH! Do anything for your boyfriend? That makes me so ... SICK! JM

He's not my boyfriend. -SH  
He's my friend. -SH

I'd beg to differ, he's more than just a friend. And he thinks the same considering it's your name he screams when the knife drgs across his skin. JM

Touch him again with a blade and when I find you, I will kill you slowly and mercilessly. That is a promise. -SH

Now now, Sherlock, Don't make promises you cannot keep! JM

Oh, it's most definitely a promise I intend to keep. -SH

Too bad you have to find me first! And your little pet too! JM

John is not a pet. He is a good man and you should treat him with a little respect. -SH

Not with his mouth! JM

Find someone else to play your silly little games. Leave him and I alone. -SH 

Now where's the fun in that? All of the other people are SO BORING! JM 

Everyone is boring to you. Find something else to do. -SH

Not you, Sherlock, you're fun to play with. John Watson, on the other hand is so weak. It took him only eight days to die. JM

No. John's not dead. He can't be dead. -SH

Everyone dies. Cuz THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO! How they die is up to the king. JM

And you are not a king. Barely even a spider. -SH

But a spider and a king isn't all that different: they both wait for the right moment to strike at the right place. It's a gift! JM But do you want to hear about how little Johnny died? I think you should! JM  


I don't want to know. I just want to know where he is. -SH

On the first two days, he was so stubborn! It took a while to crack into his head! JM

Don't do this. -SH

By the fifth day, he was screaming for you! Even when we had our "Fun TIme" together! Oh, he really did love you! JM

He didn't love me. We were friends. -SH

No now, Sherlock, you can't lie to yourself forever! JM

What do you expect me to say? To do? -SH

Oh I don't expect anything! You’re too late! Because On the seventh, he was begging for death! 

His poor little brain couldn't take it anymore! JM

So by the eighth, I took the liberty to end his suffering. I needed to have a little fun with him first, though! Oh the screams he made when his skin turned to shredded beef and then to ash! Poor little John! So do you know what I did? I shot him! JM

I don't want to know any more. Just stop this. -SH

You first, Sherlock. It's just bullet away! JM

You know what? Fine. Because without my friend, I don't see the point in life anymore. I guess you won. -SH

Don't I always? JM

Maybe it's because you're the only one willing to actually play the game. -SH 

Winning's winning and Losing is well... death. JM

Losing shouldn't have to mean death. For anyone. -SH

It's the ultimate game of hide and seek. We play cat and mouse. Though I'm the cat and you're the mouse! It's all fun and games. TO ME! JM

So if I die, youʼll stop this? SH

One bullet, thatʼs all it takes. JM

**Author's Note:**

> Can you figure out what happens next? Well, if you can I'm sorry, if you can't then you're lucky.  
> ~LG


End file.
